Barcode Boy
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: This is an Alec based It's a Wonderful Life/Scroodge kind of thing. Enjoy :)


Alec danced happily on the bridge's railing. He was having fun. He was drunk. His life was in danger with every step he took but he was laughing. Maybe death was what he wanted. Scratch that; it was what he wanted, Alec prepared to do a, slightly ironically named, tin solider jump into the water. Just as he started to jump and with enough time to gain his balance he saw a light. "Damn it" he cursed as he re-gained his balance. "What the hell?" he questioned again.  
  
"Ya know with a mouth like that I just might not help ya." A sultry female voice with a touch of a southern accent drawled.  
  
"Why would I want your help bright light with a beautiful voice?" Alec said quickly sobering up.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, and you do need my help. If you didn't notice you were just going to off yourself."  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Alec said sarcastically. He finally got a glimpse of the voice in the bright light, a slight young woman with a beautiful mess of blonde hair cropped in a beautiful form. "So the voice goes with a body, and an amazing one at that, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Oh please, I've had a bad enough week as it is I don't need you hitting on me!"  
  
"Most ladies think it's a compliment!"  
  
"I've had a tough week barcode boy, and yes I know all about Manticore. I got demoted this week and lost my wings for a silly mistake I made because I unfortunately had to much egg nog now you're going to help me get my wings back!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm giving you the chance to see what would happen if you were never born."  
  
"I was made!"  
  
"What's the difference!" Alec rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. "Anyway lets get moving."  
  
"I don't want to go, I'd rather cannonball off the bridge."  
  
"I thought you were going to do a Tin Soldier."  
  
"Wrong Angel girl." Alec said in a mocking tone even though she was right.  
  
"Let's go barcode boy. We've got a long night ahead of us." The angel said and snapped her fingers. In an instant they were in Logan's apartment watching Logan work at his computer.  
  
"Let me guess this is a Scrooge, It's a Wonderful Life thing isn't it? He can't hear me or see me and let me guess he never met me."  
  
"Right barcode boy."  
  
"So lets see, Max never escaped again?"  
  
"Right on, she and Logan never crossed paths again." The angel said and paused "A little know fact here is that Max and Logan were meant to be, destiny I guess you'd call it. Since they didn't meet up again that future was all screwy. It changed a lot." Just then a blonde that Alec recognized instantly walked into the room.  
  
"Asha" he whispered.  
  
"A girl if I'm not mistaken, you have a little bit of an interest in; I'm guessing."  
  
"She married Cale?"  
  
"Yup. She loves him but He never truly got over Max. Max is still his first thought in the morning and last thought at night."  
  
"That's depressing."  
  
"Monogamy, of the mind if not the bed, not appealing to you?"  
  
"Not in the least." Alec said the tone not coming out right as he saw Asha and Logan kiss.  
  
"So where to next?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Alec asked turning to face the angel.  
  
"Sorry, I'm captain on this ship." The angel answered and snapped her fingers. She brought them to Manticore's basement. In a locked room.  
  
"Dog Boy?" Alec questioned. The angel nodded and Alec was brought to wear Joshua's large form was resting. "What's his problem? He looks happy."  
  
"You're an idiot you know that? Joshua never got out of Manticore. He's trapped in the basement and he'll never find Father. They also found out he's here and locked him up."  
  
"So let me guess he won't be happy till he gets out and finds his Daddy?"  
  
"Exactly foam for brains, now lets go see another friend of yours."  
  
"Let me guess Max?" Alec asked as the angel snapped her fingers and Max appeared before him. Max was standing at attention, a blank look of a soldier in her eyes. One Alec recognized. "So Max was brainwashed, at least she didn't give up Eye's Only!"  
  
"Your defending your actions now Alec?" Alec shook his head. "Fine," Alec said "Your right. I won't off myself. You can get your wings back." The angel snapped and they were back on the bridge.  
  
"I can't get my wings back yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have to convince you."  
  
"Fine I'm convinced."  
  
"No your not, let me go on." Alec sighed, the angel continued. "Max gave up Eyes Only. Asha and Logan were killed. There deaths were slow and painful. Joshua also ended up dead in an escape attempt." The angel stopped.  
  
"So?" Alec asked.  
  
"So what?" The angel asked.  
  
"Max? What happened to her?" Alec asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't care?" The angel asked slightly.  
  
"Yeah well I do."  
  
"She became Manticore's top soldier." The angel said sadly. "She's completed over 90 missions. Some of them you know, including Logan who saw her face for the first time in four years when she killed him, Original Cindy, who Max also gave up the info on and Sketchy."  
  
"So lot's of people died because of me. Some I liked but why should I care." Alec grumped trying to hide his thoughts.  
  
"Because Alec. It's human nature."  
  
"I'm not human don't you get it.." Alec said searching for the angel's name and realizing he didn't know it "What is your name?"  
  
"Eva."  
  
"Max's sister?" Alec questioned after the light bulb of recognition went on in his head.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Alec shook his head; he jumped down on the street from the bridge rail and leaned over the bridge.  
  
"Alright I care." He mumbled in a low tone.  
  
"What was that?" Eva said in a sugary sweet tone.  
  
"I care alright I won't take a header into the river alright."  
  
"Thanks Alec. You're a shining example for all the X Fives out there."  
  
"Yeah right." Alec said as he watched the angel disappear. He turned away from the light and walked towards his place. Tomorrow was another day. Maybe he did make a difference but that didn't mean he was going to go all mushy. 


End file.
